Pain Under The Sunset
by Hanabi Tachibana
Summary: Pantai ini, sunset ini, adalah saksi bisu dari semua rasa sakit, kebahagian dan semua rasa yang nantinya akan muncul secara tak terduga. Biarkanlah semuanya berlalu seperti matahari yang akan pulang ke peraduan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer by **©**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Typo, Plot, etc.**

**Don't Like .. Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIN UNDER THE SUNSET**

" Kehilangan bukan berarti membuatmu kalah, mendapatkan cinta juga bukan berarti membuatmu memenangkan perkara cinta. Waktu adalah penentu dari sebuah kisah kehidupan. Teruslah berjalan, teruslah mengalir seperti aliran sungai yang menuju muara, kemudian tumpah ke lautan lepas. Buatlah hidupmu bebas tanpa beban."

.

**Chapter 01 **

~ The Pain

Cakrawala menggantung rapi di ufuk barat dunia, membentuk sebuah garis horizontal yang memukau, lembayung langit sore membias di permukaan pantai. Kumpulan air asin perlahan-lahan mulai menjamah pasir-pasir berwarna keemasan itu. Ilustrasi yang indah untuk suatu sore di tepian pantai yang tenang. Angin laut-pun tak sungkan-sungkan menerpa wajahnya, wajah manis seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu - Rin Nohara - dia termenung di hamparan pasir yang membisu, tatapannya mengosong. Sepertinya terlalu berat beban yang dia tanggung. Tentu saja, kekasih yang begitu dia banggakan - Hatake Kakashi - pergi tanpa kabar sepatahpun selama tiga tahun, dan sekembalinya dari kepergiannya dia telah menikah dengan wanita lain. Sekarang segalanya telah berbeda, status mantan kekasih harus dia berikan pada Kakashi walau hatinya meronta, Kakashi yang dulu dia kenal tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Waktu sudah berlalu, semua kenangan itu tidak bisa dikembalikan, keadaan tak mungkin berbalik dan berpihak pada Rin sebab sejak awal Sakumo Hatake - Ayah Kakashi tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan mereka. Rin dan Kakashi mencoba melawan dunia, tapi ternyata mereka yang pada akhirnya kalah dalam pergulatan itu.

" Kakashi. " Gumam Rin, bulir-bulir bening membasahi pipinya.

Rin tak pernah menyadari jika selama ini ada yang memperhatikannya, dia memperhatikan Rin dari kejauhan namun tak berani mendekatinya sebab dia adalah sahabat baik Kakashi - Obito Uchiha - Dia khawatir melihat keadaan Rin, dia memutar otak, mencari jalan keluar atas semua problema ini. Senyumnya mengembang ketika sebuah ide muncul di dalam benaknya, berharap itu bisa membuat Rin lebih baik.

.

.

Waktu yang sama, sore hari yang indah selalu di habiskan Rin dengan murung di tepi pantai. Seorang lelaki bertopeng Orange motif spiral, memakai baju bercorak awan merah mendekati Rin.

" _Hei, I am Tobi. Tobi is a good boy_. " Katanya dengan nada ceria.

" _Urusai_. " Sahut Rin.

" _Yare._. " Tobi tak berkata-kata lagi. Dia hanya duduk di dekat Rin yang auranya terlihat sangat suram.

" _What do you want from me?_ " Rin sedikit kesal karena merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Tobi.

" _Nothing._ " Jawab Tobi enteng.

" Bisa kan tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku sedang ingin sendirian. "

" Anggap saja aku tidak ada. "

" Kau menyebalkan! Siapa kau? "

" Aku? Aku Tobi. Tobi anak baik. "

" Apa tidak sadar jika kau sangat menggangguku Tobi anak menyebalkan? " Nada Rin meninggi.

" Aku tidak mengganggumu kok, aku hanya ingin duduk disini. Kenapa kau jadi harus marah-marah? Kenapa jadi sinis Kakak?"

Rin bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Tobi tanpa sepatah kata lagi.

" _Oi.. Oi..Matte! Gomenasai._ " Seru Tobi dan seruan itu tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Rin.

.

.

Setiap sore si pria bertopeng orange itu selalu berada di tempat yang sama dengan Rin. Kadang dia mendekat, kadang juga dia menjaga jarak dengan Rin. Sesekali dia mencoba bertanya pada Rin.

" Selamat sore kakak cantik. Siapa nama kakak?" Tanya Tobi.

" Rin! Rin Nohara. " Kali ini Rin mulai mau berbicara dengan Tobi.

" Boleh aku menghibur kakak? "

" Aku tak butuh itu. Ibarat malaikat, aku sudah kehilangan satu sayapku. Aku tak berdaya! Bahkan untuk terbang-pun aku tak sanggup. Untuk menjadi Malaikat lagi juga mustahil. Aku butuh sayap itu. Hiks.. " Rin terisak.

" Kata-kata kiasan yang merepotkan untuk di pahami ya kak? Hnn. " Sahut Tobi.

" Hei Tobi! Kenapa kau seolah mengikuti aku? Sepertinya kau punya tujuan lain? " Rin agak curiga.

" Tidak kakak! aku tak punya tujuan lain selain pantai ini. Kau lihat kan pantai ini? Pantai yang indah, sinar matahari yang hangat, terpaan angin yang lembut. Lihat matahari itu, dia akan kembali keperaduan dan melupakan apa yang dialaminya sejak dia datang di fajar hari tadi. Apa kakak tidak ingin seperti matahari itu? " Kata Tobi sembari duduk di sebelah Rin. Menatap _Sunset_.

" Andai saja aku bisa, sudah aku lakukan sejak dulu. " Rin tampak putus asa.

" Kakak terlihat kacau ya kak? Seperti benar-benar telah kehilangan sayap. Ah! Tidak hanya sayap, lebih parah lagi! Seperti sudah kehilangan jiwa Kakak.." Kata Tobi. " Kakak terlihat seperti orang patah hati. Ara! Kau tau kak? Kenapa disebut patah hati? Kenapa tidak dinamakan patah ginjal, patah jantung, patah paru-paru dan sejenisnya? " Tambah Tobi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" Aku tidak tertarik dengan analogi yang rumit begitu. " Tanggap Rin dingin.

" Hah?! Tapi kakak harus tau! Hati atau liver adalah organ kelenjar paling besar dalam tubuh. Punya kemampuan untuk beregenerasi, kalau di ambil sebagian bisa tumbuh lagi. Jadi, apabila patah hati itu punya makna bisa sembuh lagi dan siap memberikan hati atau cintanya lagi kepada orang lain. Sehingga perasaan sedih yang berlebihan tidak akan terjadi sebab hati akan selalu siap dipotong lagi untuk diberikan pada orang lain lagi." Jelas Tobi.

" Aku sudah terbiasa begini. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sakit ini. Kau pikir mudah memberikan hati itu pada orang lain manakala hatimu masih terluka parah? Luka itu bahkan bisa dikatakan mustahil untuk sembuh."

" _Bakka!_ Jangan dibiasakan Kakak! Kenapa harus merasa bangga sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit? Kenapa harus bangga dengan rasa sakit? Kau harusnya lebih bangga jika kau baik-baik saja. Luka? Pasti akan sembuh jika kau punya kemauan untuk sembuh. " Tobi menceramahi Rin.

"..." Kini Rin tak menjawab ataupun mendebat Tobi. Dia hanya diam.

" Kakak butuh sayap? Satu sayap Kakak telah patah hingga tidak bisa terbang? Aku akan membantu penyembuhan sayap itu jika Kakak mau. Tidak baik terus terpuruk begini! Kakak tidak sadar ya? Kalau orang-orang dipantai ini terus memperhatikan kakak dan menganggap kakak sakit jiwa? "

" Hya! _Sou ka_? Parah sekali. "

" _Sou da ne_! Kakak kacau sekali. Coba kakak pulang dan berdirilah di depan cermin. Perhatikan keadaan kakak. "

" Hnn.. "

" Daripada semua itu aku lebih penasaran, siapa kau! Apa kau badut? Dan apa yg kau lakukan dengan memakai kostum seperti itu? Apa tidak gerah selalu memakai topeng begitu pada cuaca sepanas ini?" Rin menghujani Tobi dengan aneka pertanyaan.

" Badut? Lelucon macam apa ini? Sebenarnya, tidak penting siapa aku sebab aku hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat dan tertarik dengan panorama ditempat ini. Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya ingin bersantai disini dan tidak sengaja menemukan kakak. Kenapa aku pakai topeng dan baju begini? Karena aku agak sensitif terhadap sinar matahari dan aku memang suka awan berwarna merah. Sudahlah, siapapun aku, pokoknya aku akan selalu siap menghibur kakak! " Tobi bersemangat.

" Kata-katamu tadi ada benarnya. Tapi aku... "

" Sudahlah kakak! " Tobi berdiri dan menarik Rin. Membuat Rin sedikit tersentak dan terhuyung, membawa Rin ketepian pantai. " Rasakan ombak ini menyentuh kaki kakak. Kakak! di dunia ini masih banyak hal-hal menyenangkan yang tak seharusnya di sia-siakan. Ayolah kakak! Hidup hanya satu kali. " Tobi menaikkan tangannya di atas kepala. " Teriaklah! Siapa tau bisa melegakan beban kakak! Teriaklah sekencangnya pada laut! " Sambung Tobi.

" Aku malu. "

" Lakukan saja! Percayalah padaku, kau akan lebih baik! "

" HUAAAAAAAA! " Rin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Tobi, bebannya sedikit berkurang.

" _Good._ Terus lakukan sampai kau puas kak! " Kata Tobi.

Rin mengulangi Teriakannya, dia mengabaikan lingkungannya. Awal mula yang baik untuk Tobi. Sepertinya rencananya akan berhasil.

.

.

.

Rin memasuki kamarnya. Seperti yang disarankan Tobi, sepulang dari pantai Rin berkaca dan melihat dirinya di cermin.

" Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seperti ini? Ternyata benar jika aku sangat kacau." Gumamnya. " Kakashi! Apa salahku sampai kau tega padaku? Kenapa tidak dari awal saja kau mengakhiri ikatan cinta ini? Ini terlalu sakit Kakashi, aku tidak kuat. " Rin menangis. Namun kemudian dia teringat kata-kata Tobi.

' Kenapa disebut patah hati? Kakak harus tau! Hati atau liver adalah organ kelenjar paling besar dalam tubuh. Punya kemampuan untuk beregenerasi, kalau di ambil sebagian bisa tumbuh lagi. Jadi, apabila patah hati itu punya makna bisa sembuh lagi dan siap memberikan hati atau cintanya lagi kepada orang lain. Sehingga perasaan sedih yang berlebihan tidak akan terjadi sebab hati akan selalu siap dipotong lagi untuk diberikan pada orang lain lagi. ' Dia merenungi dan memutar berulang-ulang perkataan Tobi dalam memory jangka panjangnya.

" Kau benar Tobi! _Arigato_! " Bisik Rin sembari menuju kamar mandi. " Kakashi sudah bahagia dengan wanita pilihan ayahnya, Hanare. Aku juga punya hak untuk bahagia tanpa Kakashi. " Lanjut Rin, tangannya meraih _shower _dan membasahi seluruh tubuh dan pakaiannya. " Tapi Tobi itu, siapakah dia? Aku masih sangat ingin tau, siapa sosok di balik topeng Orange itu. Sepertinya dia tak asing bagiku! Tapi, sudahlah, yang penting dia sudah membuatku lebih baik. " Rin tersenyum simpul.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N** : Thanks for read :) . Ditunggu Reviewnya readers sekalian .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer by **©**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Typo, Plot, etc.**

**Don't Like .. Dont Read.**

**.**

****.****

**PAIN UNDER THE SUNSET**

" Bayangan itu terus menari-nari di pelupuk mataku. Aku menepisnya. Bayangan tentangmu akan aku kubur bersama terbenamnya matahari di pantai ini, bersama semua kenangan dan rasa sakit yang ditinggalkannya. Hilang, harus hilang seperti senja yang mengabur di telan pekatnya malam."

.

**Chapter 02**

~ Kebimbangan Obito

Embun pagi bergelayutan di dedaunan, suara kicauan burung terdengar ramah di telinga. Matahari mulai muncul dari persembunyiannya, siap menyinari dunia dan memberikan kehangatan bagi bumi ini. Dia - Rin Nohara - Perlahan menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh rapuhnya. Perasaan yang berbeda, sepertinya lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini bebannya sedikit berkurang. Berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian menyibak gorden ungu yang menggantung rapi di jendela kacanya, membiarkan kehangatan matahari meresap di pori-pori kulitnya. Dihelanya nafas panjang sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap resapan kehangatan lentera dunia.

" Yosh, saatnya membuka lembaran baru seperti matahari di waktu fajar. Tidak akan menatap terus masa lalu, tetapi akan fokus pada masa yang akan datang. Masa lalu adalah sebuah pembelajaran. Aku yakin, kali ini aku telah lulus! Hnn, ini semua berkat Tobi. " Gumamnya Lirih. " Sore ini aku harus berterimakasih pada Tobi. Dan aku ingin mentraktirnya secangkir kopi. Tapi apa dia suka kopi? Ah! Entahlah. Hihihi. " Lanjutnya.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sore hari perlahan menjemput, matahari sudah condong di ufuk barat, seperti biasanya Rin pergi ke pantai itu. Pantai yang dulu menjadi tumpahan air matanya, pantai yang dulu menjadi saksi bisu kesedihannya. Sekarang telah berubah menjadi pantai yang indah sejak kehadiran lelaki bertopeng itu, Tobi. Rin melangkah, langkahnya terlihat lebih ringan, mendaratkan kakinya di hamparan pasir yang keemasan. Sebuah senyuman manis hinggap di bibirnya yang mungil ketika korneanya menangkap lelaki bertopeng orange itu sudah tiba di pantai itu lebih dulu daripada dia. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah lelaki yang sedang mencorat-coret pasir dengan sebuah ranting kayu itu.

" _Good Evening_ Tobi." Sapa Rin.

" _Good Evening_. "

" _Ano, Arigat__ou __ gozaimasu_. "

" Eh?! " Tobi sedikit kaget. " Untuk apa kak? " Sambungnya.

" Untuk semuanya. Kau sudah menyembuhkan luka-luka di sayapku. Aku siap untuk terbang lagi. "

" _Yokatta_. Aku senang jika memang begitu. Dari awal aku sudah tau kalau kakak akan bisa melewati ini."

" Kau terlalu memuji Tobi. Ya, dan sebagai ucapan terimakasih aku ingin mentraktirmu secangkir kopi. Kau bisa kan? "

"..." Tobi terdiam sejenak, sedikit bingung dengan ajakan Rin. Jika dia menerima ajakan Rin, berarti penyamarannya sebagai Tobi akan dengan mudahnya terbongkar. Mana mungkin minum kopi dengan memakai topeng? Otomatis juga harus melepaskan topeng. Dan waktunya malam hari pula, dulu dia memberi alasan jika dia memakai topeng karena sensitif terhadap sinar matahari. Dilema itu berkecamuk di dalam hati Tobi. Dia memutar pikirannya agar menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk dilontarkan.

" _Ano! Gomenne_ Rin, bukannya tidak mau. _Demo_, aku ada acara bersama teman-temanku malam ini. "

_" Daijoubo yo_. " Sahut Rin. " _Cotto_! Kau panggil aku apa tadi? Rin? Tumben sekali? " Rin sedikit curiga.

" Hah? Apa? Tidak-tidak! Aku memanggilmu kak Rin kok. Mungkin kau tak lengkap mendengarnya. " Tobi berdalih, kegugupannya membuatnya sedikit keceplosan. Hampir saja.

" Kau aneh Tobi. " Rin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

" Ano kakak! Maaf, aku hari ini lumayan sibuk. Jadi aku harus pulang cepat. "

" Yah! Tidak asyik! Tapi ya sudahlah. Kau punya urusan. Dan aku tak boleh mengganggunya. Ganbatte Tobi. " Rin tersenyum kepada Tobi.

" Hei, kakak baru saja tersenyum? "

" Seperti yang kau lihat, hatiku sudah siap untuk ber-regenerasi lagi. Bebanku sudah aku lepaskan. Biarkan beban itu hanyut seperti sampah yang ditelan aliran sungai. Sebab jika aku tak membiarkannya mengalir dan masih menghentikan beban itu di hati terdalamku, tidak akan membawa manfaat dalam hidupku. Benar kan Tobi? "

" Iya. " Sahut Tobi

Dibalik topengnya, Tobi menaikan sudut bibirnya, dia tersenyum simpul. Dia senang segala upaya-nya berhasil. Namun dia juga bingung bagaimana nanti dia menentukan akhir kisah perannya sebagai Tobi.

" Hei kau Tobi! Kau kenapa? Kau tidak senang aku sembuh ya? "

" _Ie_..! Aku senang kakak sudah tidak murung lagi. "

" Kau tak jadi pulang? "

" Oh iya kak! Untung kakak mengingatkan aku, kalau tidak pasti teman-temanku akan protes karena menungguku terlalu lama. Mata Ashita. " Pamit Tobi, dia berjalan seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Rin.

.

.

**OBITO POV****  
><strong>

Entah apa yang telah aku lakukan sejauh ini, aku bahagia karena sudah membuatnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Aku telah menyembuhkan luka-luka di sayapnya. Ah! Itu menurutnya. Tapi aku sekarang jadi bingung. Bagaimana aku harus mengakhiri semua ini? Ini dilema, tapi aku harap dia memang sembuh karena kemauannya, bukan karena sosok Tobi yang dia kenal. Jika aku semakin lama bersamanya sebagai Tobi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan semakin penasaran dengan aku di balik topengku. Jika itu terjadi dan tau siapa Tobi yang sebenarnya, dia pasti akan marah besar dan mungkin akan membenciku selamanya. Aku thulus melakukan ini, semoga jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi dia akan baik-baik saja dan tidak berpikiran jika kakashi-lah yang menyuruhku melakukan ini.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Laki-laki bersurai hitam pendek itu merebahkan dirinya di sebuah sofa rumahnya. Dipandanginya jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang menggantung bebas pada hangernya. Di dalam hatinya terjadi pergolakan hebat antara dua pilihan ' terus menjadi Tobi ' atau ' berhenti menjadi Tobi ' . Keningnya perlahan dikerutkannya menandakan jika dia sedang benar-benar berfikir keras. Sangat keras sampai hampir membuatnya frustasi.

" Bagus! Sekarang aku malah terjebak sendiri dalam permainanku. Kenapa susah untukku tegas dan mengakhiri ini semua? Tapi aku harus bisa, toh Nona Nohara juga sudah sembuh. Dia tidak butuh Tobi lagi." Obito bergumam lirih, pandangannya masih belum terlepas dari Jubah hitam bermotif awan merah tersebut. Fokusnya perlahan terpecah ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Mengambil langkah malas, dia segera menuju arah pintu utama rumahnya.

'**KREKK****'**

Dibukanya pintu rumah itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung ke kediamannya.

" Ka-Kaka-shi. " Pekik Obito Pelan.

.

.

Rasa keingintahuan masih saja menggelitiki pikiran Rin Nohara, dia duduk sendirian di teras rumahnya. Bersama hempasan angin malam yang dingin, disanggakan pipinya pada telapak tangan kirinya. Aneka pikiran dan klise - klise mendadak datang dalam pikirannya yang hampir mengosong. Bayangan Kakashi dan Hanare yang membuat batinnya teramat sakit juga ikut mampir untuk sekedar menggangu akal sehatnya. Rin mati-matian mencoba menepiskan itu semua. Dia telah membuat komitmen dalam hidupnya ' Hati yang harus selalu siap beregenerasi kembali ketika dipotong ' dan ' melepaskan segala beban sebab hanya akan memperumit pikiran dan juga tak bermanfaat untuk dipikirkan' . Namun kemudian sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dia merasa berhutang budi pada pria misterius bertopeng orange, Tobi. Kembali pikirannya terpusat pada Tobi, kembali rasa ingin tau menyerangnya tanpa celah.

" Tobi. Hari ini dia begitu aneh. Ada kejanggalan yang aku temukan padanya. Lihat saja, besok apa lagi ulahnya. Hihihi. " Rin tersenyum kecil. Berharap tetap akan selalu menghabiskan Sunset yang indah bersama si pria bertopeng orange yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai sosok penyembuhnya.

.

**To be continued ...**

**A/N** : Langsung rilis tiga chapter, silahkan reviewnya minna :) . Arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer by **©**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Typo, Plot, etc.**

**Don't Like .. Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIN UNDER THE SUNSET**

" Hidup adalah sebuah pilihan dan setiap pilihan dalam hidup mengandung resiko. Hidup, pilihan, dan resiko adalah satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan di dalam hidupmu. Ketika saat penanggungan resiko itu tiba. Sudahkah kau siap? Harus siap! Karena masalah bisa datang kapan saja. "

.

**Chapter 03**

~ Kakashi's Hopes

Suara hewan malam saling bersahutan, malam mulai melengang. Disebuah ruangan, suasana hening tercipta antara dua lelaki yang menyandang hubungan sahabat itu - dia - Obito Uchiha terlihat sedikit kikuk. Manik onix-nya dilemparkan kesegala arah, sebuah ekspresi yang menggambarkan ketidaknyamanan akan suatu hal. Sementara di depannya, lelaki bersurai putih keperakan itu terlihat sedang menyamankan dirinya di sofa.

" Ehmm. " Bright tone lelaki itu memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

" Tumben kau ingat sahabatmu ini Kakashi? " _Fake smile_ Obito diobralnya untuk menghalau rasa kikuk yang tak mau pergi dari dirinya.

" Bisakah kau ambilkan aku minum dulu Obito? "

" Ah! Merepotkan. " Obito berjalan ke arah dapur, pikirannya masih mengawang kemana-mana, terutama tentang kedatangan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba di malam ini. Memang, Kakashi jarang menghubunginya sejak dia menikah dengan Hanare - wanita pilihan ayahnya - Sakumo Hatake. Jemari Obito mengambil dua buah kaleng Soft Drink di lemari pendingin yang terletak di sudut dapur itu. ' Hnn, si _scarecrow_. Apa tujuanmu kemari? Jika tujuanmu menyangkut Rin, kau hanya akan menambah masalah di dalam hidupku. _Yare_! ' Batin Obito. Meskipun pikirannya mengawang tak jelas, langkahnya membawanya lagi ke ruang tamu, dimana lelaki yang sering di panggilnya '_scarecrow_' itu masih duduk manis di sofa sembari memainkan ponselnya.

" Ini. " Obito memberikan sekaleng _soft drink_ pada Kakashi.

" Ngomong-ngomong Obito. Kenapa gerak-gerikmu terlihat lebih aneh? Bisa kau jelaskan? " Tanya Kakashi seraya memasukkan ponselnya di saku celana.

" Tidak! Aku hanya sedikit kaget. Kau pikir kau lupa padaku. Yah! Setidaknya pilihan ayahmu benar-benar sudah menyita duniamu. "

" Duniaku? Memang sudah disita. Tapi bukan oleh Hanare. " Jawab kakashi dengan nada lemas. Tatapannya perlahan menjadi sendu.

" Lalu? "

" Rin. Duniaku adalah Rin. Dan duniaku itu seakan dihapus secara paksa. "

" Dan kau pasrah saja? Rin? Kau bahkan tak pantas menyebut namanya lagi!" Obito mengejek.

" Tau apa kau soal Rin? Tau apa kau soal hubungan kami?"

" Tau banyak lebih daripada kau! "

" Jangan mengarang cerita Obito. "

" Sudah! Lupakan Rin. Lupakan dia! Fokuslah pada pilihan Ayahmu itu. "

" Jangan memerintahku! "

" Jangan mendebatku! "

Suasana semakin memanas di antara kedua sahabat Itu. Terjadi keheningan sesaat di tempat itu, dan Kakashi akhirnya membuka sebuah pembicaraan kembali.

" Aku hanya menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahku dari kebangkrutan. Ketahuilah Obito. Pernikahanku dan Hanare semata-mata hanya untuk sebuah kepentingan bisnis. Saat aku mengambil keputusan ini hatiku seperti terkoyak-koyak. Tapi tegakah aku membiarkan keluargaku menjadi gelandangan?" Pandangan Kakashi meredup oleh cairan bening yang memaksa jatuh dari matanya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. " Aku sempat mengutuk hidup ini yang seakan tidak berpihak padaku. Kemudian aku berfikir panjang hingga aku mengalami depresi ringan. Rin, mungkin bisa mendapatkan 'Kakashi yang lain' tapi apakah aku bisa mendapatkan 'keluargaku yang lain' ? Akankah aku membiarkan semua hancur hanya untuk kepentinganku semata? Berbekal Ijazah Magister Akutansi dan Managemen dan melihat bakatku di bidang pengaturan anggaran perusahaan, ayah Hanare ingin me-_merger_ perusahaannya dengan perusahaan ayahku. Tapi syaratnya adalah... " Kakashi mendadak menghentikan ucapannya. Bulir-bulir bening itu tak kuasa jatuh di pipinya.

" Sudah, jangan di lanjutkan. " Obito menatap dalam sahabatnya tersebut. Dia merasa iba dan serba salah. Disaat dia sedang dalam masalah malah ada orang lain datang padanya dengan masalah-masalahnya.

" Kau boleh menyalahkan aku Obito! "

" Untuk apa? Tidak berguna! "

" Jika kau tau kabar tentang Rin, beritahu aku Obito. "

" Rin baik-baik saja Kakashi. " Obito tersenyum lembut.

" Kau tau darimana? "

" Aku dan dia sekarang sudah menjadi teman dekat. " Jawab Obito.

" Mana mungkin? " Kakashi sedikit kaget, tanpa disadari dia meraih gorden yg menggantung di belakangnya, kemudian mengelap ingusnya dengan benda malang itu.

" Kyaaa.. " Obito Melotot. " Kau apakan gordenku? Kau jorok sekali! Kebiasaanmu tak pernah hilang. "

" Maaf aku refleks. " Jawab Kakashi enteng. " Habis kau yang membuatku menangis. Ini kan efek samping dari tangisanku. " Lanjutnya.

" Menjijikkan! " Obito menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Lanjutkan yang tadi. Tidak usah menyela dengan intermezo yang tak penting! "

" Siapa juga yang menyela? Kalau kau bukan sahabatku kau sudah ku tendang dari rumahku sejak tadi! " Obito ngomel. Hujan lokal terjadi disekitarnya.

" Lanjutkan yang tadi. " Kakashi menegasi seraya mengusapi wajahnya dari hujan lokal buatan Obito.

" Ya, baiklah. " Obito mengambil nafas. " Aku memang menjadi teman dekat Rin, tapi bukan sebagai Obito. Aku menjadi teman Rin sebagai orang lain. Maafkan aku _scarecrow_. Tapi aku minta padamu, tolong lupakan Rin. Forget her please! "

" Apa kau menyukai Rin? "

_" Are you kidding me?_ Aku rasa tidak! Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya. Itu hati kakashi, bukan taman bermain. Kau tak bisa datang dan pergi seenak di dalam hidupnya. Jika kau tak bisa memberinya kebahagiaan, cukuplah kau tidak membuatnya terluka."

" Walaupun hanya untuk sebuah permintaan maaf? "

" Dia sudah memaafkanmu kok. _Trust me!_ Serahkan sisanya padaku Kakashi. "

" Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Tolong jaga Rin untukku. Dan.. Umh, rahasiakan pertemuan kita malam ini. Terutama tentang 'air mataku'. " Kakashi memohon, diselingi dengan senyuman yang susah payah dia buat.

" Kau malu dengan air mata Kakashi? "

"..." Kakashi hanya mematung, pandangannya meredup.

" Air mata ya? Air mata memang simbol kelemahan bagi laki-laki. Tapi itu manusiawi bukan? Karena laki-laki juga manusia, sebab kita kaum laki-laki juga punya hati dan perasaan. Mungkin, ketika bibir tak mampu berucap, air mata-lah yang akan berbicara. " Obito menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. " Kau tak perlu malu Kakashi. Ada aku - Obito Uchiha - sahabatmu. Aku akan menjaga Rin untukmu tanpa kau harus memintanya. " Obito tersenyum simpul.

" _Arigato__u_. " Kakashi terharu, terbawa suasana, tanpa dia sadari dia kemudian memeluk Obito. Awalnya Obito tenang-tenang saja, tapi lama-lama dia menjadi risih.

" Le-lepaskan Kakashi, jangan memelukku dengan penuh penghayatan seperti itu, aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai pasangan _homosexsual_ kalau-kalau ada orang yang mengintip kita. Nyah! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! " Obito mendorong - dorong tubuh Kakashi agar menjauh.

" Ekspresimu berlebihan Obito! Dan kau sudah merusak suasana haru ini. "

" _**GO TO HELL**_! " Seru Obito sebal.

" Aku mohon jangan jutek begitu Obito. " Kakashi merajuk seraya mencolek pipi Obito, sedikit menggoda Obito agar dia semakin ketakutan.

_" Ie...! Kaka-shi.. Damme! Damme!_ " Obito ketakutan, menjingkat, menjauh dari Kakashi.

" Hahahahhahahha. " Kakashi tertawa lebar.

_" Kusho!_ " Umpat Obito kesal bercampur takut.

" Terimakasih Obito, kau sudah menghiburku dengan sikap over sensitifmu itu. Hahahahaha. " Mood dan ekspresi Kakashi berubah drastis.

" Kau memang aneh _scarecrow_. Tetapi kau tetap sahabat dan rival terbaikku. " Gumam Obito lirih, sementara Kakashi masih menertawakan ekspresi Obito. " Pulang Sana! Kau membuatku sebal! " Patah Obito, menghentikan tawa Kakashi.

" Kau mengusirku? "

" Iya! "

" Kau tidak bisa mengusirku! Karena malam ini aku akan bermalam disini. "

" Haa?! " Obito _Jawdrop_.

" Kau tidak keberatan kan? "

" Ya! Baiklah! Silahkan saja asal kau tidak macam-macam seperti tadi! Atau aku akan menyengat wajah sayu-mu yang berharga itu dengan raket nyamuk elektrik. " Obito sewot, seraya menunjuk raket nyamuk yang bertengger manis di atas meja. " Lalu satu lagi! Kau dilarang memasuki kamarku. Tidak boleh protes! " Ucap Obito ketus.

" Tapi.. " Kakashi memelas.

" Sudah, jangan seperti demonstran yang merengek minta keadilan. " Obito membuang muka.

" Wah! Tapi baiklah sebab dengan berada disini aja aku bisa mencurahkan semua bebanku. Aku merasa lebih tenang. " Kakashi melempar senyumnya kepada Obito.

" _Yokatta_. " Sahut Obito.

" _Arigato__u__ Obito, you are really my true friend_. "

" _Douitha Kakashi_. " Obito membalas senyuman Kakashi.

Kedua Sahabat itu menghabiskan malam dengan suasana dan aura yang campur aduk, saling melepas beban dan penatnya. Ditambah lagi mereka telah lama tak bersua dan menjalin komunikasi seakrab malam ini. Sahabat sejati, dia akan selalu bersamamu, bahkan disaat kau terjatuh-pun, dia akan selalu bersedia untuk menolongmu. Disaat terjatuh pula, kau akan dengan mudah bisa mengetahui, mana 'sahabat' dan mana yang hanya sekedar 'kenalan'.

**To be continued... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer by **©**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Typo, Plot, etc.**

**Don't Like .. Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIN UNDER THE SUNSET**

" Kenapa harus menyesali yang telah terjadi? Bukankah kau pernah merasakan kehilangan di saat kau menemukan dan menemukan di saat kau kehilangan? Merasakan kesepian ditengah keramaian ataupun keramaian di sela-sela kesepian? Merasakan ada pada bayang-bayang 'ketiadaan' bahkan merasakan 'ketiadaan' pada suatu kondisi yang bisa dikatakan 'ada'? Hidup itu penuh liku-liku, tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi besok, sebab bisa saja besok akan jauh berbeda dengan hari ini ataupun kemarin. "

.

**Chapter 04**

~ Jalan Cinta juga Jalan Hidupmu

Obito membuka kedua matanya, perlahan menggeliat dan menyingkap selimut tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya. Aroma makanan yang lezat mengundangnya untuk segera sampai di dapur. Kaget, mendapati seorang lelaki yang sebaya dengannya sedang asyik di depan kompor, memasak sarapan yang sepertinya lezat.

" Aku lupa kalau dia ada disini. " Gumam Obito seraya mengkucek matanya. Membawa langkahnya menuju arah meja makan. " Ohayou." Sapanya.

" Ohayou. " Balas lelaki bersurai perak yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Kakashi Hatake. Tengah sibuk dengan beberapa peralatan makan.

" Kau dapat dari mana bahan makanan itu? Bukannya lemari es-ku... " Ucapan Obito terpotong.

" Kau pikir sejak kapan kita kenal? Aku sudah mengantisipasi semua ini. " Kakashi ketus.

" Tidak rugi aku menjadi sahabatmu. Walaupun terkadang kau ini sangat aneh dan terlihat seperti pria abnormal. "

" Abnormal katamu? Kurasa itu berlebihan. Aku hanya sedikit ekspresif dan reflektif. " Sanggah Kakashi, membela diri.

" Ya.. Apalah yang penting sekarang aku lapar. Kau masak apa sih? "

" Apapun yang bisa dimakan."

" Asalkan tidak beracun, aku juga tidak terlalu pilih-pilih makanan. "

Kakashi berjalan kearah meja makan sembari menaruh hasil olahannya.

" Ready on plate! Tuna Burger ala Kakashi. " Dia menepuk tangannya.

" Sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Western begini. Arigatou Kakashi. "

" Doithashimasu. Kau harus mencobanya!"

" Selamat makan. " Kata mereka.

" Enak. " Puji Obito, Kakashi hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pujian Obito.

" Maaf ya obito? Aku hanya datang dan membawa masalah. "

" Eh?! Benarkah? Menurutku kau malah datang membawa makanan di saat aku lapar. Terimakasih-terimakasih. " Alih Obito.

" Aku tidak pantas disebut teman, seharusnya..."

Ucapan Kakashi terpotong.

" Kau mulai membosankan! Kau tahu? Selama manusia punya persepsi disitu akan muncul masalah, dimana ada realita disitu juga akan ada masalah sebab masalah adalah kesenjangan antara harapan dan realita. " Jelas Obito.

" Begitu ya? "

" Dan kau temanku, kita berteman sudah satu paket, susah dan senang! Jadi aku akan bersamamu dalam satu paket itu pula, tidak hanya bersamamu di saat kau senang saja ya bakka! "

" I am pretty lucky.. "

" Sudah! Jangan berlebihan seperti semalam lagi. " Obito membuang muka.

" Arigatou. Aku harus membalasnya dengan apa? "

" Balas saja dengan tanggung jawabmu sebagai laki-laki. Jalani pilihanmu dan jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang. Kau tidak mau kan aku sebut sampah?"

" Sampah juga bisa di daur ulang lho. "

" Hoeh! Tetapi kau ini terkadang memalukan."

" Memalukan dalam hal apa? "

" Kau mau aku berkata apa? "

" Bahkan orang kuat sekalipun akan menjadi lemah ketika dihadapkan dengan cinta, orang pintar sekalipun juga bisa menjadi konyol dan tolol karena cinta. Mungkin ini efek liku-liku cinta yang aku alami. "

" Ya.. Aku paham. Perjalan cinta memang tak selamanya seperti jalan tol, kadang ada pula jalan berkerikil ataupun jalan setapak yang harus dilalui. Yakinlah indah pada waktunya. "

" Kau memang dewa cinta Obito. "

" Kalau kau tetap aneh begitu aku juga bisa menjadi dewa kematian. "

" Ancamanmu sama sekali tidak membuatku takut. "

" Iya! Karena kau pria abnormal! "

" Berhenti mengolokku! "

" Sudah cepat habiskan makanannya. Kita punya hal lain yang harus dikerjakan. "

.

.

Siang semakin terik, sang surya semakin naik dan menyebarkan hawa panas ke penjuru kota. Kakashi sudah berada di halaman Obito yang kemudian tanpa buang-buang waktu memasuki mobilnya. Menyamankan dirinya untuk menyetir, menyalakan mesin kendaraan itu.

" Arigatou Obito. "

" Douitha yo.. Scarecrow! See ya! " Obito tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya, sementara mobil Kakashi mulai menjauh dari pandangan, menghilang di telan jarak.

.

**OBITO POV **

Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi seperti kembang api. Menebarkan keindahan, memberikan kehangatan, memberikan sebuah suasana keabraban. Tapi kemudian perlahan-lahan menghilang bersamaan dengan habisnya bunga-bunga api indah itu. Sehingga aku tak perlu punya beban setelah aku menghilang. Aku berharap akan dilupakan setelah mereka menemukan 'kembang api' yang baru. Menjalani kehidupan seperti ini secara teori memang mudah. Tapi prakteknya? Kadang rencana dan harapan tak sesuai realita. Hidup itu realistis dan dinamis. Harapan berbanding lurus dengan kekecewaan. Semakin besar angka harapan, akan semakin sakit dan dalam kekecewaan yang akan di tanggung. Err.. Lama-lama aku bisa gila dengan semua ini. Aku nampak baik-baik saja di depan sahabatku, aku nampak sebagai sosok yang tegar dan penghibur di depan Rin. Sebenarnya jika kau tengok di dalam hatiku dan pikiranku akulah yang seharusnya paling gelisah. Namun satu! Janji tetaplah janji, laki-laki sejati tidak akan pernah menarik kembali janjinya. Itu prinsipku.

.

**NORMAL POV **

" Selagi yang aku lakukan untuk kebaikan, aku yakin akan ada jalan. " Gumam Obito, menyemangati dirinya yang diserang kerapuhan.

.

.

Sore hari telah menjemput, musim panas sebentar lagi berakhir, musim gugur akan menyambut. Hari ini cuaca begitu bagus dan cerah, secerah senyuman gadis yang sedang berdiri ditepi pantai itu, memandang matahari yang akan segera pulang keperaduan. Lembayung langit sore terbias dipermukaan air asin yang terlihat tenang, setenang hatinya. Masalahnya sudah berlalu seperti benda usang berdebu yang tak patut di kenang. Dia tidak boleh menoleh kebelakang, karena menoleh hanya akan mengkorek-korek luka lama yang seharusnya sembuh dan tidak meninggalkan cacat di hatinya. Dia hanya boleh menantap kedepan, karena tidak ada yang perlu di ingat dari potongan kisah masa lalu itu.

" Tobi, ada apa? Kenapa dia tidak ada disini hari ini? " Gumamnya Lirih.

Pandangan gadis itu mengawang di hamparan pasir keemasan, menunggu temannya agaknya membuatnya terlihat jenuh. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah sapaan membuatnya sedikit terjingkat.

" Selamat sore.. nona Nohara. "

Rin menoleh, " Uchi-ha O-bito. " Dia terbata, ekspresi campur aduk memenuhi raut mukanya. Tanpa sepatah kata-pun dia meninggalkan Obito.

" Tunggu! "

" Pergilah jika kau kesini hanya untuk menertawakan aku! "

" Siapa? Aku? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang ingin menghinamu? "

" Masa Bodoh! "

" Kau terlihat membenciku ya? Memang apa salahku? "

" Karena kau adalah sahabat-nya! Melihatmu membuatku sakit! "

" Maaf, aku hanya numpang lewat. Dan tujuanku kemarin hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari pria bertopeng orange spiral yang terlihat aneh. "

" Jangan sebut temanku aneh. "

" Kau lebih aneh Nona! Jadi berhentilah bicara dan biarkan aku yang mulai berbicara. "

... Tobe continued.

**A/N** : Maaf ya lama rilis? Silahkan di review ya readers. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer by **©**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Typo, Plot, etc.**

**Don't Like .. Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIN UNDER THE SUNSET**

" Semua masa itu saling berhubungan. Entah masa lalu, masa sekarang atau masa medatang. Dirimu yang sekarang dibentuk oleh masa lalu, begitu juga masa sekarangmu akan mempengaruhi masa-mu mendatang. "

**Chapter 05**

~ Aku Membencimu

Masih dengan suasana senja di tepi pantai yang tenang, dia berdiri membelakangi lelaki itu. Rasa sakit itu perlahan-lahan datang dan menyeretnya pada kondisi yang tidak diinginkannya. Perih, hatinya seperti diiris dengan pisau tumpul yang berkarat. Hati yang akan sembuh seketika enggan beregenerasi kembali. Cinta yang seharusnya agung, dipuja, dan memberikan keindahan harus berubah menjadi musuh yang siap untuk menikam kapan saja. Malaikat-malaikat berubah menjadi setan yang siap menyeret pada neraka kebencian, dimana hanya ada kekecewaan dan kegelisahan. Ini terlihat membuatnya begitu pedih.

" Jadi nona Nohara. Apa kau siap untuk memulai percakapan yang menyenangkan? "

" _Whatever!_ " Rin ketus.

" Sebenarnya ini tidak adil, kau membenciku atas semua hal yang tak aku lakukan. Seharusnya kau lebih bisa sedikit bijaksana. "

" _To the poin_ saja tuan Uchiha. "

" Haaah. " Obito menarik nafas panjang. " Tapi aku tidak terbiasa berbicara menghadap punggung seseorang. "

" Katakan saja apa pesan temanku. "

" Begitu ya caramu berbicara dengan orang lain? "

Rin mengepalkan jari-jarinya, kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap tajam Obito. " Baiklah tuan Uchiha, tolong katakan! Apa pesan temanku? "

" Bisa kau rubah tatapan yang seolah ingin menelanku hidup-hidup itu? "

" Kau menyebalkan! Tapi baiklah. " Rin mencoba melembutkan tatapannya.

" Nah! Begitu kan manis. "

" Bisa kau katakan sekarang? "

" Kau sangat peduli ya pada temanmu itu? " Obito memasukan kedua tangannya pada saku celanannya.

" Bisa dikatakan begitu. "

" Bahkan jika kau tau siapa dia yang sebenarnya? "

" Siapapun dia, dia sudah membuatku lebih baik. Aku berhutang padanya. "

" Lalu bisakah kau melepas seluruh atribut masa lalumu dan berusaha tidak membenciku nona? "

" Itu sulit."

" Yang paling sulit dibagian mana? "

" Kenangannya. "

" Kau tampak seperti wanita yang gagal _move on_. "

" Aku bisa _move on_ kok! Aku sudah melupakannya. "

" _Bhullshit._ "

" Apa kau bilang? "

" Aku bilang kau _bhullshit_! Kalau kau bisa _move on_ dan sudah melupakannya harusnya kau tidak terlalu terefek pada kenangannya. Harusnya kau lebih bisa memilah-milah. Kau tak punya alasan kuat membenciku jika kau benar-benar sudah _move on._"

"... " Rin hanya terdiam.

" Baiklah, aku minta maaf kalau kata-kataku kasar. Akan aku katakan apa pesan temanmu itu. "

" _Matte!_ "

" Eh? "

" Apa Kakashi sudah benar-benar bahagia? "

" Kau mau aku jawab apa? "

" Jawab yang sejujurnya. "

" Keadaan tak bisa berubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah melupakan cinta kalian dan kenangannya. Jika kau mau berhubungan lagi aku sarankan bangun hubungan baru sebagai seorang teman. Tidak lebih. "

" Aku sudah menyadarinya dari awal. Sejak awal dia membuangku. "

" Lupakan Kakashi! " Kata Obito Singkat.

" Sakitnya susah dilupakan. "

" Baiklah, aku akan membantu melupakannya. Aku ingin kau mengenalku sebagai Obito Uchiha, bukan sebagai potongan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Jadi katakan! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar persepsimu padaku bisa berubah? Kau tak adil jika membenciku begitu saja sebelum kau benar-benar mengenalku. "

" Entahlah. "

" Ya sudah, aku mau pulang dulu, pada akhirnya kau tetap membenciku kan? Kau bahkan membenciku hanya karena aku teman baik Kakashi." Obito membalikkan badannya, senyum kecut itu menghiasi wajah tampannya yang dipenuhi rasa kekecewaan atas perlakuan Rin. " Itu tadi pesan yang mau disampaikan lelaki bertopeng itu! Aku harap kau menyadarinya. "

" ... " Rin terbelalak, manik kecoklatannya mendadak berkaca-kaca. " Hei, apa maksudmu Uchiha Obito? "

" _Nothing! _Kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu sendiri." Obito terseok menjauh, langkahnya terasa berat karena pasir seolah menarik kaki-nya agar tak melangkah lebih jauh. " _It's too complicated. _" Tambahnya.

" Hei Tunggu! " Rin yang berusaha berlari dan mengejar Obito sedari tadi kini telah berada di hadapan Obito.

" Apa lagi yang kau mau dari orang yang kau benci ini? "

" Kau..! Kau Tobi kan? "

" Tobi? Siapa Tobi? Aku tidak kenal. " Obito membuang muka-nya.

" Jangan berdalih, kau Tobi kan? " Rin ngotot.

" Apa bedanya Obito dan Tobi. Hanya beda nama dan penampilan. " Tatapan Obito perlahan menyayu.

" Kalau kau benar-benar Tobi. Apa motivasimu melakukan ini semua? APA? Lulucon macam apa ini? Hiks.. " Rin terisak.

" Selama kau membenciku semua yang aku lakukan tidak akan tampak. Kau tak akan bisa melihat apapun selama di hatimu hanya ada kebencian. "

" Jangan mempermainkan aku! "

" Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Apa aku mau berpenampilan konyol dan aneh hanya untuk menghibur wanita ketus sepertimu? "

" AKU MEMBENCIMU! " Teriak Rin.

" Silahkan! " Jawab Obito singkat, kemudian dia berlalu tanpa mempedulikan Rin yang terisak dan melorot, duduk tertunduk pada hamparan pasir yang mulai meredup sebab senja telah berangsur. " Kau bodoh Rin. " Obito berkata dengan nafas yang berat dan terengah namun langkahnya tak dapat dia hentikan, terus melaju meninggalkan area itu.

...

...

" Hiks.. Hiks.. " Rin masih terisak, dia tidak mempedulikan jika gelap telah merambah ke sekitarnya.

.

**RIN POV**

Apalah arti semua ini, jika ternyata takdir hanya mempermainkanku. Aku terlihat dungu dihadapan mereka. Aku ini apa? Setelah aku dibuang begitu saja, kini aku seolah dipermainkan. Obito uchiha, Kakashi Hatake. Kalian hanya lelaki pengecut yang telah membuatku sakit. Aku benci kalian. Dan kau Tobi! Apa kau dan Obito adalah orang yang sama? Tapi jika kalian orang yang sama apa tujuannya membuat skenario seperti ini? Awalnya aku merasa senang ada Tobi yang hadir di dalam kehidupanku, awalnya aku sangat gembira karena hatiku yang patah sudah perlahan bisa beregenerasi lagi. Hari ini semuanya hancur kembali, ibarat sebuah istana pasir yang susah payah dibangun namun kemudian ditendang begitu saja saat sudah megah berdiri seperti kastil di negeri dongeng dan ibarat sebuah malaikat.. tidak hanya satu sayapku yang patah, tapi sudah dua-duanya, aku seperti malaikat yang cacat.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Rin masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, lemas, lunglai, dia terlihat sangat kacau. Namun kemudian dia teringat akan perkataan Obito. 'Kau tak akan pernah bisa melihat apapun selama di hatimu hanya ada kebencian. '

" Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti alur permainan kalian. Lihat saja. " Rin tersenyum sinis.

.

Rin berusaha menyangga tubuhnya yang dia rasa sangat lemah, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berjalan. Dia sedikit tersentak ketika tiba-tiba di depannya berdiri sesosok lelaki jangkung.

" Hanabi O matsuri. " Dia menyodorkan sebuah kertas berwarna hangat yang ternyata adalah tiket sebuah festival kembang api. Rin masih tercengang dengan aura yang campur aduk.

" Tobi? "

" Iya kakak! Kenapa? Kaget dengan penampilanku? "

" Ya, kau berbeda. Tidak dengan jubah motif awan merah itu lagi ya. "

" Jubahku sedang di laundry kak. "

" O ya? " Rin mengamati Tobi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

" Kenapa menatapku begitu? Ada yang aneh? "

" Kau mirip seseorang. "

" Siapa? Hmm.. "

" Seseorang di masa lalu-ku. "

" Memang kadang antara manusia yang satu dengan yang lainnya ada kemiripan kok. Sifat, logat, cara bicara atau yang lainnya. Kemiripan menarik kemiripan. Eh?! Kenapa kau terlihat kacau lagi? "

" _I have some problem. _"

" Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kak. Kau harus bisa selektif, jangan sedikit-sedikit terlalu kau masukkan hati. Hanya mengotori pikiran, dan membuat hatimu _over load_. Kau hanya wanita biasa!"

" Ya! "

" Yosh! Aku mau langsung pulang ya? Mata ashita nee-san. "

" Hei. Tadi kadi pesan apa pada seseorang? "

" Pesan? Aku hanya bilang aku terlambat dating karena harus memesan tiket ini. "

" Oh. "

" Jangan melamun di jalananan. Tidak baik! Ja ne… " Kata tobi dengan nada ceria. Kemudian berlalu seolah tanpa dosa ataupun beban.

" Ja! " Sahut Rin masih dengan wajah agak bingung. " Sekarang apalagi? " Gumam Rin sembari melirik tiket 'Hanabi o matsuri' yang ternyata akan diadakan besok malam.

" Kau harus datang ya nee-san?! " Teriak Tobi dari kejauhan.

" Anno. "

" Tidak menerima alasan! " Teriaknya lagi seraya melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Suara hewan malam bersahutan satu sama lain, Obito berjalan dengan langkah gontai menyusuri trotoar menuju arah rumahnya. Pikirannya mengawang kemana-mana. Sebelum pada akhirnya langkah kakinya membawanya sampai di gerbang rumahnya, diambilnya kunci pada bagian depan tas ransel-nya.

**'CEKREK'**

Dibuka pintu gerbang itu dengan malas-malas dan tanpa semangat, mimik muka itu menunjukkan kesuntukan akan beban yang dia tanggung.

" Kau sepertinya kuwalahan menghadapi dia? " Sebuah kata-kata dari suara yang tak asing seolah menamparnya saat itu juga.

" Kau? " Kata Obito sembari menaikkan satu alisnya.

.

**To be continued...**

**A/N** : Yo.. Monggo reviewnya xD.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer by **©**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warn : Typo, Plot, etc.**

**Don't Like .. Dont Read.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIN UNDER THE SUNSET**

" Luka tidak harus digambarkan melalui penyaluran secara emosional, melalui sebuah senyuman orang bisa saja tau kau sedang terluka. Sepandainya orang menyembunyikan luka tetap saja.. Tetap akan terasa sakit. "

**Chapter 06**

~ Apa kabar luka lama?

Obito terkejut dengan sapaan itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia tak menyangka akan dipecundangi oleh keadaan sehingga tak bisa menepati janji pada sahabatnya, Kakashi Hatake. Benarkah dia akan menarik prinsipnya kembali? Benarkah lelaki sejati akan terus memegang kata-katanya dalam setiap kondisi? Betulkah lelaki sejati akan berjuang mewujudkan janji-janjinya bahkan ditengah badai-pun? Tapi kali ini bukan urusan dengan keadaan dan prinsip laki-laki sejati, kali ini dia berurusan dengan 'sekeping hati', urusan hati sangat berbeda. Mungkin _viking_ yang bisa menghabisi naga buas sekalipun atau seorang ninja hebatpun akan dihadapkan pada situasi sulit jika sudah berhadapan dengan 'sekeping hati', ya 'sekeping hati yang terluka' .

" Kakashi, Gai. Sedang apa kalian disini? "

" Jangan sok tidak butuh bantuan begitu Obito. " Kata Kakashi.

" Aku bisa menyelesaikan sendiri kok, hanya saja aku butuh waktu lebih."

" Tidak usah menutupi lagi, aku paham kondisimu Obito. Jangankan menolongku.. Kau sendiri sekarang sedang dalam dilema bukan? Menolong dirimu sendiri saja kau sulit. "

" Aku mohon jangan campuri urusanku kali ini. Biarkan aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya. "

" Jangan sok tegar! "

" Aku bisa, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya. " Obito mencoba memasang senyuman palsu.

" Senyuman macam apa itu? Kau harus menyadari aku juga salah, aku menghilang begitu saja dari dia. Aku juga berhak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan padanya bukan? Aku rasa ini kesempatan yang baik buatku. _Man, I am not a loser. Can you understand?_ "

_" Yeah! Whatever_! "

" Cinta itu merepotkan ya? " Gumam Gai.

" Diamlah kau jomblo sepanjang hayat! " Seru Obito.

" ... " Gai langsung hening dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun lagi, sebab dia sadar jika situasinya sedang memanas. " Aku mau cari angin dulu. " Kata Gai seraya berlalu, meninggalkan Obito dan Kakashi berdua.

" Kita akan menanggung beban itu bersama, apa kau tidak ingin menyuruhku masuk ke dalam rumah dulu? "

" Hah! " Obito membuka pintu rumahnya, membuang nafasnya dengan kasar.

.

.

Pagi telah menjemput, gadis itu - Rin Nohara - dia terdiam di meja makan, menyeduh secangkir teh panas untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuhnya. Selembar kertas dengan warna cerah tergeletak di meja yang sama. Pupil kecoklatan-nya terus memandangi secarik kertas itu dengan penuh tanda tanya di dalam benaknya, sesekali jari telunjuknya dia ketuk-ketukkan pada meja, mencoba meredam kecamuk dari dalam jiwanya yang terdalam. Hatinya hancur, dia tidak bisa percaya kepada siapa-siapa lagi. Kemunculan Obito telah menghancurkan semua kepercayaannya pada Tobi dan kepercayaannya pada semua orang, dia tak tahu kepada siapa lagi harus percaya. Dia terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya di suatu masalah yang sama dari waktu ke waktu. Terduduk lemas tak bertenaga, dengan tatapan yang belum lepas dari secarik kertas itu, mata sembam itu menatapnya dengan setengah pandangan yang makin mengosong, sepertinya dia baru menangis semalaman.

" Lelucon apa lagi ini? " Gumamnya. " Jangankan untuk pergi ke acara seperti ini, bahkan untuk keluar rumah saja aku malas." Imbuhnya.

Dengan susah payah dia berusaha berfikir lebih jernih, meronta dari kondisi hati yang membuatnya seperti orang yang terbuang. Meletakkan kedua telapak tangan pada wajahnya rapat-rapat, seolah dia tak ingin melihat dunia lagi. Dunia yang selalu membuatnya terluka.

" Haaaah..! " Menghela nafas panjang setelah membuat wajahnya terbebas, menegarkan kembali pribadinya yang sempat runtuh. Berusaha membalut luka hatinya yang menganga lebar.

" Baiklah, aku harus datang untuk memastikan semuanya. " Dia tersenyum kecut. " Tapi setidaknya, musim dingin nanti aku harus pergi, pergi jauh dari sini agar kenangan itu bisa memudar. Aku akan membangun hidup baru. "

Dia memantapkan hatinya, ya! Dia akan pergi setelah semuanya siap, dia tak mau jatuh dan larut terus dalam masalah yang sama. Musim dingin akan datang empat bulan lagi dan harus bisa membekukan semua kenangannya seperti air danau yang beku karena suhu udara yang terlampau dingin.

.

.

" Kakashi, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini? "

" Iya Obito, aku rasa ini penyelesaian yang terbaik. Temui dia sebagai Tobi dulu. "

" Gai, bagaimana dengan Gai? "

" Mungkin kita akan butuh sedikit bantuannya. "

.

Angin malam menyapa lirih dan sepoi seluruh makhluk hidup maupun benda mati di kota itu, bintang-bintang berjajaran di langit malam yang cerah, seolah melihat bisu kerumunan orang yang mulai menyemut di pusat kota. Penjaja pernak-pernik dan aneka camilan seakan berbaris di pinggiran, meramaikan sebuah acara pesta kembang api di musim panas. Festival kembang api akan segera dimulai. Seorang gadis berjalan mengenakan Yukata, rambut coklatnya yang biasa tergerai kini tampak rapi, dia cantik dengan Yukata berwarna lavender itu, tetapi sayang sekali, wajah cantik itu dihiasi oleh sebuah kesedihan yang sepertinya sulit untuk dihapuskan. Dia bersusah-payah membuat senyuman palsu, berpura-pura bahagia di lingkungan yang seharusnya tidak di isi dengan kepedihan itu. Tapi sia-sia, luka tetap saja luka. Seberapapun berusaha disembunyikan pada akhirnya juga akan tetap terasa sakit. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua arah, memeriksa setiap kerumunan, hingga indera penglihatannya menangkap sebuah karakter yang tak asing baginya, lelaki yang mengenakan topeng orange spiral tersebut berjalan mendekatinya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, tubuh itu semakin dekat dengannya. Tapi secara tiba-tiba lelaki lain dengan perawakan tegap muncul di depannya.

" _The spirit of youth!_ Aye! "

" Si-siapa kau? " Rin lumayan terkejut.

" Lupa denganku ya? Sialnya aku menjadi tuan kurang populer. " Gai pura-pura sedih.

" Matte! Kau Gai kan? "

" Kau benar! " Gai menatap Rin dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

" Lama tak jumpa ya Gai."

" Ya, sejak kita lulus SMA, kita sudah tak pernah bertemu. "

" Ehem! Maaf tuan, kau menghalangi Jalanku. Sepertinya kalian sedang nostalgia ya? "

" Ohohoho.. Yosh! Perkenalkan, aku Maito Gai. "

" Namae wa Tobi desu. Yoroshiku. "

" Yoroshiku. "

Tobi dan Gai berdiri di depan Rin, kedua lelaki dengan postur yang cukup tinggi itu kini bersama dengan Rin. Menepi dari kerumunan yang ramai.

" Jadi kita akan jalan bertiga ya? "

" Kalian berdua jalan dulu saja, aku sedang menunggu seseorang. " Kata Gai mantap.

" Baiklah Tuan Maito. " Jawab Tobi.

" Sayang sekali ya Gai, padahal kita baru saja ketemu. "

" …" Gai hanya tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

" Ya baiklah, kami duluan ya? " Kata Rin pada Gai.

" _Okay!_ " Seru Gai.

.

Tobi dan Rin berjalan, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api, mereka berhenti di dekat jembatan bambu yang menghubungkan dua sungai kecil dengan alirannya yang lumayan deras.

" Apa kau senang kakak? "

" Aku akan lebih senang apabila kau mau membuka topengmu. "

" Apalah arti semua ini kakak, aku hanya ingin dekat dan menghiburmu. "

" Walaupun pada akhirnya kau akan lebih menyakitiku? "

" Apa maksudmu kak? "

" Tidak. Aku tak punya maksud apa-apa kok. "

" Apabila wajahku nyatanya cacat bagaimana kak? Apa aku harus mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depanmu? Apa dengan begitu kau kemudian menjadi senang? Aku hanya ingin kau benar-benar melihat seseorang dengan hatimu, bukan dengan persepsimu. Kau harus belajar melihat seseorang dengan ketulusan, tidak dengan kebencian karena trauma di masa lalumu. Tidak semua orang di dunia ini memiliki karakter yang sama."

" Tujuanmu membawaku kesini apa? "

" Aku ingin kakak seperti kembang api saja, tidak lebih. "

" Analogi lagi ya? "

" Bisa dibilang begitu. "

' **BUMMB… BUMBB'**

Puluhan kembang api ditembakkan ke langit luas, bunga-bunga api itu bertebaran dengan segera di langit, membentuk suatu pola-pola yang indah. Hangat, menyenangkan dan seharusnya membawa perasaan bahagia. Rin mendongak ke langit, indera penglihatannya sempat memancarkan rasa kagum, tapi rasa kagum akan keindahan kembang-kembang api itu belum cukup untuk menjadi obat atas luka hatinya. Ya, karena dia tidak berusaha mengobati sumber luka itu, tapi hanya mencoba lari dari rasa sakitnya.

" Kembang api sangat indah dan memberikan kehangatan, terlihat indah dari jauh tapi mungkin ketika kau menyentuhnya tanganmu akan terbakar. Namun ketika dia menghilang kau tak bisa menyentuhnya juga, intinya kau hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa menyentuhnya. Dengan melihatnya saja akan menimbulkan efek senang dihatimu. Saat orang-orang pulang kerumahnya masing-masing mungkin mereka hanya mengenang kembang api itu sesaat, namun ketika mereka ada pada rutinitasnya, mereka akan melupakan keindahan langit karena semaraknya. " Kata Tobi.

" Tapi kembang api bukan manusia yang punya hati. "

" Iya, memang benar! Itulah yang nantinya akan memberikan batasan antara manusia dan kembang api. "

" Iya Tobi. "

" Kakak, maukah kau berjanji padaku? "

" Apa? "

" Temani aku di pantai itu setiap sore ya kak? Kau harus janji ya kak? "

" Demo… "

" Sebentar lagi musim panas akan berakhir. Onegaishimasu. " Tobi memohon.

" Baiklah jika kau memaksa. "

" Yatta! " Tobi bersorak.

" Ya! " Rin tersenyum.

" Kakak, apakah kau mau kopi atau teh? "

" Hei, dulu aku janji mau mentraktirmu kopi kan Tobi? "

" Tidak, kali ini aku yang traktir. Tapi kau tunggu disini ya? Aku ingin menikmati kopi sambil menatap langit yang cerah, karena biasanya aku hanya menatap sunset. "

" Ya! Baiklah. "

" Tunggu ya? Aku segera kembali. "

Tobi beranjak dari tempat itu menuju sebuah tempat yang menjajakan minuman. Langkahnya semakin menjauh dari Rin. Selang beberapa menit kemudian sebuah langkah yang lain menghampiri Rin, mendekat dan semakin dekat. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya. Berdiri disamping Rin yang setengah menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar jembatan bambu itu, tidak menyadari kehadiran pria itu karena terlalu asyik melihat kembang api.

" Hai, apa kabar Rin? " Suaranya sedikit parau.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N** : Silahkan review-nya ****


End file.
